official_inanimate_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
A
|gender = Female|species = Letter A|team = Team II|episode_eliminated = TBA|friends = Blue Rectangle|enemies = Coffee, Game Bot, Racket(Possibly)|color = Purple|death_count = 1|kill_count = 1|first_appearance = The Pilot|voiced_by = AleXendre Puač (Previously Animaniacmax Maximillian)}} A, is a female contestant on Inanimate Objects. Appearance A appears to be a the letter a in the font Shag in the color purple. Changes The Pilot * A is violet * A is the font Mario$Luigi Personality A is always confused. Besides Coffee, A is the dumbest contestant. She doesn't know much so she is confused a lot. She doesn't like Coffee because he does stuff that isn't logical so she criticizes him. This proves she does know the basics of what should happen. Deaths # Don't Mine Me: After getting hit by several rocks by TV, A attempts to charge over to TV to make him stop, when just after moving a few feet explodes from a mine and dies. Kills Total kills: 1 Coverage After Ball asked Blue Rectangle how he felt about joining but he never responds, A comes over and says they she has the same feelings about it and that they are very similar to each other even though Blue Rectangle said nothing. After Missile was kicked off the plane, A watched him get hit by another plane, A then announces this to the others, Coffee asks what she means saying "This episode is the pilot" giving a fourth wall break, A shoves him out of the way and tells him to get out of here, then Ball asks what she means and A explains what happened, then Ball yells what, then the plane falls out of the sky. After the into Racket asks what happened, A says she doesn't know but Game Bot is dead, then points over to Game Bot with a black screen and his screen is cracked. After Vince says "Welcome to your first challenge." A responds with "What!?" confused of what he meant. After Tower makes the teams A responds to that saying she likes it and Starry then agrees with A. After Tower says its time to get a boat, A asks the others on any ideas to build the boat then Coffee responds with "Why build, there is one over there." and points to a already made boat, then Racket complements him on that and Coffee says "That was a good way to speed up the episode." where A complains telling him no one understands him, then Wallet steals the boat and A yells at Wallet telling him he can't do that, then Coffee says he can and it says so in a book, then Coffee pulls out a book with text in it saying "You could steal boats." then A questions Coffee on how he gets the book out of nowhere. After Team I leaves A yells that they need to find a boat quickly. After Vince says there were motors hidden around the island, A yells "What!?" once again. Because Vince didn't know the team names he goes over to Team II and asks them, where A responds saying there Team II and the others are Team I. Gallery A.png Cast Picture.png Inanimate Objects Episode 1 Screenshot 2.png A Ep 2.png Team II.png A Episode 2 Again.png Quick!.png Inanimate Objects Episode 2 Screenshot 1.png A TeamIcon.png Episode 1.png A Ep 3.png DiaA.png Episode 3 thumbnail.jpg New A.png Trivia * A was the fourth character to officially join Inanimate Objects. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms And Legs Category:Team II Member